Man has used fishing as a vocation and as a means for getting food from the very beginnings of time. Artificial lures, bait fishing, spinning, casting, etc. have grown into popular sports today. When one goes trolling and utilizes lures or baits, it has been found that lures that will reflect light have a definite influence on one's ability to catch fish. On the other hand, placing an attractor on the line in addition to a lure adds weight and resistance to the line being pulled by the fish and as such makes it more difficult for the fisherman to catch the fish, as the fish is unable to pull the added weight with him after the strike.
There is indeed a need, therefore, for as improved attractor blade that will both reflect the light and will permit the fish to pull directly on the line, which pull will be felt at the tip of the pole, thereby advising the fisherman of a strike.
It is an object of this invention to provide an attractor blade which exhibits a new and novel action as it moves through the water.
It is another object of this invention to provide an attractor blade that allows the fish to pull directly to the fishing pole tip.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fish attractor that can be utilized at any speed from very slow of one-half (1/2) mph to very fast, namely five (5) miles per hour.
It is a further object to provide a fish attractor that moves through the water with little resistance.
Yet another object is to provide a fish attractor that is capable of rotation around the fishing line to reflect the sun's rays down into the water.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent and will in part be obvious to those of skill within the fishing art.